The Other Life
by xXDemonic AngelXx
Summary: [oneshot] Harry Potter seems to have two different lives. One at the Dursley's where he is beaten to say the least, and then the life at Hogwarts where he gets to be with his friends. Will the battle with Voldemort save everyone, or end it all?


* * *

Hahaha, so one of my friends told me to put warnings on here, so i, uh, am cus i'm good like that. Lol, yeah, warning's of:: major violence, rape, death, blood...yay!!! Um...i didn't just say that. lol. so if u like this sort of stuff, then cool, read on!!! if you dont, i suggest you turn around. enjoy!!!

* * *

He had been beaten, raped, and tortured—almost. He had been humiliated, hurt, and scared. Ever since the age of ten, Harry Potter's life had been a living hell. All because of finding out he was a wizard. Since then, since _that_ night, his uncle Vernon Dursley had beaten and raped him countless times over the summer while drunk, vaguely recalling anything in the morning. Harry slowly grew terrified of his uncle and tried to figure out why it happened. At first he had cut himself—badly—trying to get the "poison" blood out of him, as his "family" referred to it. He had stopped cutting, though when he met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After defeating Voldemort a second time in his first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he recovered, and the nightmares of his uncle began to torment him, only to have Harry wake up in a cold sweat.

He reluctantly left his new home for his summer break, going back to the Dursley's only to get thoroughly beat, and having all of his things locked away. He only got raped once a week and a half or so, but on his birthday, that was one of the worst times ever. He had lost his uncle's promotion and after his uncle Vernon made him clean up the pudding mess, he threw Harry up into his room after telling his wife Petunia and son Dudley, to go get a treat from a store that should make everyone feel better.

As soon as the door shut though, Uncle Vernon stomped up to Harry, and threw him into his room after slapping him hard across the face. He went and picked his nephew up and threw him into the wall of the bed. Harry hit his head and shoulder then landed on the bed with a "plump." His uncle had shoved his own pants off and had grabbed Harry, ripping off his as well. His uncle had roughly forced himself into Harry's arse, while whipping his back hard and fast.

Harry screamed in pain, tears coursing down his face. "You have no idea what you have cost me boy, and you're gonna regret ever being born."

He removed himself, then exited the room, coming back a couple of seconds later, holding a large pocket knife. Harry tried to move away, but failed miserably. His uncle grabbed his throat, cutting off Harry's air. He clawed at his uncle's hand, who was smiling wickedly, and he took the knife, making many cuts on Harry's front and legs, then moved him onto his front, forced himself into the boy again, and started cutting his back and legs.

When he was done, he stood up and grabbed his nephew and threw the boy against the wall where the desk was, Harry unable to tell if he was screaming or not since his mind had stopped functioning. He felt his uncle though grab him and throw him head first into the wall above his bed, then getting whipped into unconsciousness.

Harry had woken up three days later, locked in his room, blood still everywhere. His summer went better after he went to the Weasley's, and even better when school started, only to start when he missed the train to Hogwarts. After that, he had a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (who was full of himself), a broken arm in the first Quidditch match, had been accused of paralyzing everyone, almost gotten eaten by a giant spider, killed a giant snake, and killed Voldemort a second time. The good things, though, were everything else, especially Quidditch.

The end of the year came slowly, then soon June was there and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were packing up, the other two still unknowing about Harry's life at the Dursley's. The summer went a little bit better; except for when his uncle raped him once more the night Harry asked him to sign a form for Hogsmeade. He almost got another night when he blew up his aunt but he had run away, getting onto the night bus, and went to the Leaky Cauldron, meeting the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who told him no charges were going to be pressed.

Harry soon met the Weasley's, found out Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, and soon was on another train to Hogwarts. The year went by rather quickly, Harry meeting Dementors, and an odd Divination teacher, the best Defense teacher by far. There were incidences of Sirius Black attempting to gain entrance into the Gryffindor tower, Fred and George giving him the Marauders Map, the Firebolt which everyone either loved or was jealous of. He learned how to create a Patronus, heard his Divination teacher make an actual prediction, learned of the servant of Lord Voldemort, and saved his Godfather who turned out to be Sirius Black and the Hippogriff Buckbeak from death.

The year seemed to slap Harry in the face and he paused, going over everything that had happened. He now had a Godfather, Snape hated him just as much if not more, Lupin was a werewolf, Buckbeak was safe with Sirius, and he was able to produce a successful Patronus. But, he was on the train, dreading the return to the Dursley's once more. It happened though and after getting off the train, he was taken back to the house, his uncle once more telling Petunia and Dudley to go get some dinner, something good, so no one have to cook or clean much.

He took Harry inside, and dragged his nephew upstairs once more into the room and started smacking him, then punching, then whipping and throwing, but no rape luckily. When Harry's aunt and cousin returned, Uncle Vernon left the room after knocking Harry's head into the wall hard, the boy waking up in the early morning, tears coming out of his eyes from the pain and life he had to deal with. He fell back asleep and woke up sometime later. When he decided to move, he looked around his room for a little while, finding a piece of sharp glass. He started making long, sharp gashes on his arms to try to help get the "poison" blood out of him. He had been perfectly fine not knowing he was as wizard. As fun as Hogwarts and his friends were, and...Sirius. He had a Godfather now, and maybe he could tell Sirius about his life here...but Sirius would rush up here and get caught, and that couldn't happen.

Harry was not about to let his savior get caught and sent back to Azkaban, so he dealt with his beatings and rape, until he had a dream and woke up to his scar hurting. He wrote to Sirius, and instantly regretted it after Hedwig took off. But his life seemed to take a turn for the better when Ron asked him to go to the Quidditch World Cup. It was a blast, besides of being accused of casting the Dark Mark. Soon school started again, Harry learning of the Triwizard Tournament and of the other schools, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody, the first task of the tournament for Harry, which involved a giant dragon. Next he had to deal with the Yuleball, soon afterwards the second task, which he had to swim in, and then almost drown since he decided to play the hero part. After some relaxation, the third and final task appeared, a trap leading to Cedric's death, Voldemort coming back stronger this time and with more help. The return to Hogwarts was almost impossible, but everything went easier when the ghosts of people that the Dark Lord killed decided to help him out. The telling of the story, though, was hard, and as much as Harry didn't want to do it, he did it, and just wanted sleep afterwards.

Still growing accustomed to Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, Harry gathered his things into his trunk and soon ate the final feast which was dedicated to Cedric Diggory. The next day, everyone boarded the train, which was rather quiet. Harry met his aunt and uncle rather reluctantly and went back to their home. The summer started out all right, but when Dudley got attacked by the Dementors, and the going's on back and forth between whether he was allowed to stay home or not had really angered Uncle Vernon.

His uncle had yelled and screamed at Harry for Dudley's condition, the owls, the letters, and Harry felt worse. Only because his head was hurting and he was exhausted. He just wanted to get some sleep. When his uncle had finally thrown him up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut, Harry slowly got up, collapsing on the bed, falling asleep almost right away. Later on though, his uncle had come in, beat Harry after putting layers of duct tape over his mouth, and then raped the boy, forcing himself painfully into Harry who was screaming behind the tape or trying to at least. Harry grabbed the sides of his small bed, tears coming out of his eyes now. "You're a weak, pathetic fool," his uncle told him. "No one will ever love you, and if they do, they're not going to live for long."

His uncle dug his nails into Harry's neck, then left, Harry pulling off the tape and crying. But a couple a days later, he was saved by a group of people, Tonks the only one noticing how bruised up he was, but not commenting. He met his Godfather again soon and where Sirius lived. He had his hearing, met the worst and most horrible teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who had given him detention after detention, basically making him cut himself (which he didn't really mind, since it was helping to get the poison blood out of him) with one of her pens. He started Dumbledore's Army which was a huge success, and saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by Voldemort's snake. He felt horrible afterwards, and locked himself away, almost killing himself on Christmas. He learned a bit of Snape and his father's past, learning about Hagrid's half-brother Grawp, O.W.L.'s, the Quidditch Ban, and Fred and George's memorable adventure of leaving Hogwarts. The real adventures started though, when the group went to the Department of Mysteries because of a vision Voldemort had given Harry. There, he witnessed Sirius' death which put him in a different world of pain he had ever been shown. The next painful event was when Voldemort possessed him. The most shocking event of the night was learning of the prophecy of him and Neville.

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office stone-still, surprised that Neville could be the chosen one instead of him. He left, finally, heading towards the hospital wing, Sirius' death on his shoulders, his scar still burning from what Voldemort had done to him. He met his friends, none talking about what happened. The end of the year feast finally came, gloomy among Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Soon they were packing and leaving, Harry thinking about how he had nowhere to go now, that Sirius had died because of him, and how Neville could be cursed and Harry could be leaving to go meet his parents.

When Harry got off the train, he said a mellow good-bye and followed his relatives out to their car. When they reached their home, Harry got out, not saying anything as he took his things up to his room. As he shut the door, he found a broken piece of glass and cut himself on his arms, legs, and chest, trying to get the pain out of him. He didn't feel any physical pain; just emotional and mental, which made him attempt to hurt himself more.

He didn't even flinch or cry out when his uncle came in a week later and raped him, which earned him a very painful beating, but Harry was willing to take it just to feel _something _outside of his grief. And it went on like that for a week, Harry welcoming the different feeling.

Halfway through July though, Dumbledore had come to the rescue and took Harry out to try to convince an old Professor to come out of retirement. It had succeeded and Harry had gone to the Weasley's, learning that Bill and Fleur Delacour were getting married. On the train to the school, he started to convince himself that Draco was up to something, and was invited into Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club." He had to endure Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, while Harry had found a very helpful potions book. He secret lessons with Dumbledore, learning about Voldemort's past—the first lesson Harry learning about what Voldemort's relatives were like.

He watched Katie get cursed, learned how Riddle acted as a kid, learned of the Luck Potion, heard of Malfoy's Unbreakable Vow, decided how much he disliked the new Minister of Magic—Rufus Scrimgour, and had to get a memory from Slughorn that Dumbledore assigned. He saved Ron from being poisoned, asked Dobby and Kreacher to follow Malfoy, saw another memory from Voldemort's past, helped bury the body of Aragog with Hagrid and Slughorn, learned about Horcruxes, and almost killing Malfoy which almost got him expelled or killed by Snape when they were found. He started going out with Ginny, learned that Snape had been the one to sell his parents to Voldemort, and went with Dumbledore to get a Horcruxe where Dumbledore almost got killed. He fought Death Eaters who had gotten into Hogwarts, watched Dumbledore get killed by Snape when Malfoy hesitated to do it, Snape and Malfoy then running from Hogwarts, the sound of Fawkes singing his song throughout the castle when everyone learned of Dumbledore's death.

Harry was getting up from the end of Dumbledore's funeral and had his discussion with the Minister of Magic, liking him even less. He told Ron and Hermione his plans, not really caring what they thought. They told him they were going with him too, looking like they weren't going to be convinced otherwise. Harry smiled and was back on the train to London, telling Ron and Hermione that he'd stay at the Dursley's for three days, and then he'd head back to the Burrow for the wedding.

When Harry had gone inside the house, dragging his trunk up the stairs, he said to his relatives "And by the way, I'm only spending three days here, and then I'm leaving for good."

"Well," his uncle said, grinning broadly, "looks like we'll have to celebrate then! Petunia, dear, cook up some of the finest food we have."

Harry ate the dinner, surprised at his uncle's attitude and mood. As Harry went into his room after his aunt decided it was time for bed, his uncle came in a half hour later, Harry's mood dropping, and his fear's growing. "It's one of your last nights here boy," his uncle said drunkenly, "and I want you to remember them. Bend over."

"No," Harry said, standing up.

"What'd you say boy?"

"I said, 'no.' No more of this shit. It ends now."

Harry got punched across his face, hard. "Never back talk me again, boy. But I suppose it doesn't even matter now, does it?"

Harry was pushed onto the bed, was smacked, punched, whipped and cut, finally his uncle pulling off his pants and forcing himself roughly and painfully into Harry, who was entering a state of shock and pain. His uncle got up though soon, after attempting to knock his nephew out. He left, Harry wondering why he had chosen to stay here two more days.

The process repeated again the next night, and Harry left the third day at noon, arriving at the Burrow, figuring out a way to cover up his bruises and cuts, only to be quickly spotted by Ron and Hermione. They had forced him to tell them the truth, and then forced him to tell them how long his uncle had been raping him. Harry answered dully and was ushered into the house quickly and silently into a bathroom where he got cleaned up. He thanked his friends, and after a couple of days attended the wedding. At the end of the month, he was allowed to do magic. Harry visited Godric's Hollow with Ron and Hermione, Ginny reluctantly going back to Hogwarts, but promised to come back at Christmas and not go back.

Harry with his friends help slowly found the remaining Horcruxes, and met up with Voldemort in the end. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, and the remaining Weasley's were at his side. Harry found and tortured Malfoy, but didn't kill him—only for not killing Dumbledore when he could've—and moved through the castle where Voldemort had hid himself. He slowly killed Snape in a long and perilous fight, while everyone else had gone and searched for Death Eaters, creating battles all over. As Harry killed Snape, he turned as his scar started burning to see Voldemort walk in to the room, black robes on, red, cat-slit eyes staring at him. "You killed my spy," he hissed, his anger growing. "And my snake, which unfortunately for you killed off your group members."

Harry's stomach dropped as he wondered who was dead. He prepared himself for a duel, when he saw the door open behind Voldemort, Ron and Hermione showing up. Voldemort turned and said, "_Advada Kedavra_," killing them effortlessly and infuriatingly in front of Harry. Harry's mind froze as he watched his friends fall, Voldemort smirking and close to laughing. Harry hadn't had time to tell them anything, and now they were dead by Voldemort's hand.

Harry started moving his mind though as anger raged thru him. He started shouting every spell he knew at Voldemort, who was blocking them if not easily. Harry decided though that since magic wasn't going to work, it was time for Plan B.

Harry started moving towards Voldemort slowly, who either noticed and didn't care, or was too focused in the magic to not notice. Harry paused to pull out a dagger, then started shouting Stunning spells. He ran at the Dark Lord, dagger raised high, as he said, "Your time is up Voldemort! This is for everyone you've ever killed!" He landed on Voldemort, who was about to curse him. Harry cut off his wand hand, then the other, then started slicing up the chest, finally plunging the dagger into his heart.

The cold realization hit Harry after a bit, that he had finally killed the Dark Lord. Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead. With the fact that Voldemort was dead though, brought up that Ron and Hermione were dead, and that Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, his parents, Cedric and someone else were all dead, because of this man or a helper. Harry didn't know who else was dead, but he didn't really care. Everyone he cared for was dead, so what was the point on continuing?

Harry pulled the dagger out of Voldemort's heart, wiping the blood off of it onto the robes. Harry walked over to his friends, seeing their lifeless forms and empty eyes. Tears came to his eyes, landing on his friends. He was about to stab himself, when someone shouted his name. It was Mr. Weasley, who almost passed out when he saw Ron and Hermione. "No," he whispered, now leaning against the wall, clutching his chest as blood ran down the side of his face from a cut. "Not another one. Dear God, no..."

"Wait, another one?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ginny. She ran into the snake, and managed to kill it, but it somehow poisoned her and she died soon afterwards. But, I think everyone else is okay. I'm not sure what happened to Remus and Tonks though."

Harry dully nodded, adding Ginny to the list of deaths. He stood up, replacing the dagger in his pants, and lifted Hermione's body while Mr. Weasley picked up Ron, tears coursing down his eyes and landing on his son's face. They left and shortly met up with the rest of the Weasley family and luckily Tonks and Remus, leaving the Death Eaters either dead or captured by the rest of the Order who had shown up.

There was a burial for the three, Harry not saying anything and disappeared to Sirius' house—his house, now—and didn't know what to do. He didn't have any reason for living, and nobody would know he had died since he wasn't keeping in touch with anyone. He was cutting himself, worse and worse everyday, passing out more and more often, from lack of blood, food, and liquids. He finally ended his life on Christmas Eve, the night before everyone was supposed to come over and celebrate.

He was eighteen years old, and the battle was finally over.

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

So yeah, it's updated, and hehe, i noticed that i love commas!!! lol, if u think i have a lot of commas in here, then...yeah...you didn't see it before. so yeah, i would love reviews!!!!!!!!! please!!!!


End file.
